sortie au ciné
by bizouille
Summary: Les persos de Shaman King et Naturo sont réunis pour une sortie au cinéma avec l'auteuse. quand verrontils enfin la fin du film?


NDA : SLT! voila je me ss enfin lancé dan l'écrire de cette fic ki me trottaient dan la tete depui un momen deja! Lol

Base: Shaman King et Naturo

Auteuse: Moua, Bizouille seul du nom!

Titre : Sortie

Disclaimer: pourkoi personne né a moua? crise de larmes a si moi, jss a moi! mdr

NDA: ben je précise, je me base surtout sur l'animé de Shaman King et des infos sur internet pour Naturo mé mé je v faire un gran nefor en utilisant les noms japonais! mdr pour les actions c comme ca : …

Tu résumé : une sortie au ciné avec les persos de Shaman King, ce de Naturo et moua (alias mon pseudo o collège, piou piou voir de temps a autre nini) et yora presque ke des parole !voili voulou c tout! Lol a non je préviens l'idée mé pas venu a la tete comme ca, je me suis inspiré de la fic NATURO FAIT DU THEATRE ki é d'ailleurs une super fic!

BONNE LECTURE

SORTIE partie 1

Pioupiou : DEGAGE KISAMA (Bâtard en japonais)!

Ren : MAIS GUEULE PAS DANS MES OREILLES BAKA (idiot en japonais)!

Naturo : Et c'est bon! On va pas commencer a s'entretuer ! Attendez au moins la fin de la projection...

Pioupiou : boude Oui mais Ren il est sur une place réservée!

Ren : Rah c'est bon je vais décaler d'une place!

Pioupiou : Non les deux places à ma droite et les deux à la gauche elles sont réservées!

Ren : Ben alors j'vais dans la rangée derrière va!

Pioupiou : tout sourire merci!

Horo Horo : Sont pour qui les sièges?

Pioupiou : Ben celui tout à droite, c'est pour Sasuke, après c'est pour Yoh, celui à ma gauche pour Hao et le dernier pour Itachi. Je tente d'écarter le plus possible tous les frangins pour pas qui s'entretuent (voilà une partie de mes bébé yen a un qui arrive encore après !)! J'y tiens moi, à mes babys!

Ren : grosse goutte derrière la tête style manga …

Ryû : nyeux en coeur Et moi je vais où?

Hao : arrive dans le cinéma Loin...

Yoh : arrive aussi TRES loin...

Sasuke : débarque aussi Le plus loin possible...

Itachi : débarque enfin Très loin de nous et surtout de nini(oué g toujours rêvé qu'il soit fou de moi!)!

Pioupiou : voit les quatre beaux mecs alignés Agah... dans les pommes

Itachi : rattrape pioupiou tout pile elle est pas possible...

Sasuke : Ouais... Sans elle j'aurais déjà pus d'achever Nii-san (Grand frère en japonais)!

Itachi : laisse tomber Nini

Hao : rattrape Pioupiou

Itachi : Sans Pioupiou tu serait déjà mort Ototo (petit frère en japonais mais je c plu o nivo des accents)!

Sasuke : TU VEUX TENTER!

Sakura : MA CLAQUE MOI DE VOS BRISES DE BEC ALORS JE GUEULE 'TAIN DE BORDEL DE CHIASSE!

Tout le monde : plus un mot

Pioupiou : se réveille bonjour tout le monde! Tes bras sont trop musclés Hao chéri!

Hao : grand sourire mici!

Yoh : mort de rire, se roule à terre

Hao : mon gueule dans la gueule ça te tente?

Chocolove : Et mais si Itachi et Sasuke ont pas le droit de se battre, toi et Yoh non plus!

Pirika : regarde dans l'oreille de Chocolove Ha oui dedans il y a bien un cerveau quand même!

Tamara : Non c'est pas vrai! regarde à son tour C'est vrai mais il est tout petit comme un pois chiche!

Chocolove : met une pancarte avec écrit : « ENTREE PAS CHER POUR OBSERVER LE CERVEAU POIS CHICHE »

Ren : la pointe de son arme (oui je c plus son nom a cette arme) sur le bout du nez de Chocolove Elle est foireuse ta blague...

Chocolove : panique JE VEUX PAS MOURIR!

Anna : Pas touche à mon ptit ami (oui jvien de penser à ce couple!)!

Pioupiou : bave toujours devant les babys choux de son cœur

Yoh : commence à s'inquiéter pointe nini du doigt Elle risque pas de se déshydrater à force de baver?

Itachi : Ca risque d'arriver et nous ont va finir noyer...

Musique de fin du film: THE END

Ino : merde c'est malin... Avec toutes vos conneries ont a raté le film!

Pioupiou : Que connerie… KAKASHI CHERI !

Kakashi : immerge Oui? On m'appelle?

Pioupiou : Ouais! Remballe le matos ! On revient demain on a raté le film!

Kakashi : Mais on était les seuls dans la salle!

Hao : Ouais mais on l'a raté quand même!

Yoh : On va bouffer?

Naturo : OUI DES RAMENS!

Yoh : NON HAMBURGERS!

Sasuke : Un Mac Do ?

Ren : Non un Flunch!

Tamara : toute timide Et pourquoi pas un barbecue?

Tout le monde : OUAISSSSSSSSSSSSSs !

Bon voilà c tout ! di ce ke vou en pensé, ce ki va pas, l'ortho exacte de ototo, le nom de l'arme de Ren, le prénom japonais de Tamara parce ke g de gros trous de mémoire!

Voili voulou

A plusssssssss pour le prochain chap on vera petre le film...

par avec Itachi, Sasuke, Yoh et Hao Oui fo ke je les réquisitionne pour la fic! Mdr

kisssssou a tous !


End file.
